And, Even in the next life
by Tinywondercat
Summary: When FemShep recieves a message from Thane in the hospital. Set during Mass effect 3 "I just want to feel you. And, make new memories?" Posted on other sites under my pen name Boom


She was already scheduled to go to Huerta memorial Hospital. She had to. Kaidan was there. She had felt horrible about what had happened to him, like it was somehow her fault that he had gotten injured. And as if that had not been enough, she received an e-mail...  
It was from Thane. It had been what seemed like forever since she had heard from him, when she saw that message from him, her heart fluttered and yet a knot in her stomach grew deeper. After she read it, all she could think about was getting to him. When she read his message she imagined his deep voice could, and her heart quivered as she read the word he had always lovingly called her, _Siha._

As she walked into the Huerta Memorial Hospital it made her feel more uncomfortable than she had anticipated. She tried to prepare herself, would he look frail and sickly? She was afraid for all the time she had missed. Hopefully he would understand. Hopefully their interaction would be natural, fluid, just like it had always been. As she walked through the well lit hospital she felt a peace. A sort of reassurance that he would be taken care of, and that Kaidan would be taken care of as well. As she entered the patient waiting room she looked around with a small panic inside her. She just longed to touch him, just to know he was alright. She could see patients sitting peacefully in front of the windows and nurses moving around busily, "Thane…" She whispered.

Finally her eyes found him, he was by the windows. He was punching the air, and stretching, the sight made her chuckle She observed him for a few more seconds before steadily walking over to him. As he turned around their eyes met and she could see his lips form into a sincere smile. His body language gave away just how much he wanted to run up to her and embrace her. He was afraid, that perhaps they had grown apart, and perhaps she could see just how sick he was.

"Siha, I heard Earth was under attack, I didn't know if you had made it out," he said slightly looking down.  
"Thane, it's been too long…"  
He slipped his hand over hers, wanting to pull her closer, as he studied her face for her reaction.  
"I…was beginning to think I'd never see you again," she said in a slightly guarded tone. There was an anger and a fear she had held inside. Angry that she couldn't change things. The hours she had spent alone researching Kepral's syndrome, and the days talking with Mordin trying to find a cure flashed in her mind. Now, all she could do was enjoy every second with him in the present. It was hard for her. She had always looked ahead, planning, prioritizing. There was a silence as she stepped back slightly, her finger still hooked around his.

Thane let her hand go, "I sent a few messages when you were incarcerated, but I suspect they never got past the guards. What are you doing here?" He said.  
"Visiting a friend, Kaidan…He got hurt protecting me." She didn't want it to sound harsh, but being with Thane was more important to her now. She knew Kaidan would be ok, he was resilient like her.  
"The human biotic in intensive care?" he started, interrupt by a hoarse cough, "I saw the marks of an implant."  
A strange feeling swept over her. She didn't want to pity him, because she knew he had no desire for that. But seeing him coughing and yet looking at her with a calm expression made her feel like she didn't know what to do. How should she comfort him? Should she pretend like everything will be ok?  
"Your enemies may try to finish him off here. I will look out for him."  
"Thank you, Thane…"

A silence filled the space between them again. He stared at her deeply, " I am near the end of my life, it is a good time to be generous. I have only a few loves left, and you are my last. Let me do what i can for you, Siha" he said earnestly.  
Shepherd felt a surge of joy, and a familiarity when he spoke that way. She pushed herself up against him, pressing her lips to his; surprising him. She slowly pulled away from him, staggered by her own actions. He stood there pleasantly taken aback, "Wow, I see you want to make up for lost time. I should warn you that you may not want your last memories of me to be in this hospital. Kepral's syndrome is…Not kind," he explained as he walked away. He sat down on a chair, standing for too long was uncomfortable. Shepherd sat down across from him. They were in front of the window, and the light was illuminating the iridescence of his skin. She could already feel her lips tingling from his saliva. She remembered how much she hallucinated before from it, and it excited her. She could see the highlights in his dark eyes from the light shining through the glass. She admired him and wanted him, closer, and more than they could do there.

"We can go back to the Normandy, I have some free time." She said in a tempting tone.  
He smiled at her, "I would like that," he said as he stood up and walked closer to the window.  
"You should understand that my cardiovascular system is not what it wa-"  
She gripped his hand and pressed her lips to his again, he let out a low moan and placed his hand on her back, pulling her closer. She looked up at him, near enough to feel his breath getting heavier. They stared at each other for a few seconds, and he smirked at her, "Yes, I want to leave. I want you," he said in her ear with his low Drell voice, almost vibrating

-

She pushed him onto the bed, falling on top of him. Her beasts pushed up against his hard chest. She kissed at his face with a vivid fervency, as he muttered her name. She could taste the familiar flavor of his saliva, and it was already making her feel intoxicated. He grasped at her back and licked her neck, as she arched her torso, "Thane…"  
"Siha," he said as he placed his hand on her face, "You have given me so much joy. The Goddess has granted me a remarkable gift. Though, I fear I am not up to par with what you will remember. I-"  
Shepherd put her finger on his soft lips, "Thane, I love you. You don't have to explain anything to me. I just want to be close to you, and feel you. And, make_ new memories_?" she said as she laughed.  
Coincidentally, the feeling of her soft body on top of his had made him slip into a deep memory, he stared off into the distance with quivering eyelids.  
"What are you remembering?" she asked with a smile.  
"A sweet scent, with sharp breaths. Hair grazing my face, hands clutching soft hips. Lips trembling and my name escapes your lips with force, Thane…" He snapped back to reality, with a haziness. He smiled at her, "I never knew I could have so many delightful memories. Siha, you have given me all I could have asked for in this life..."

He clutched her hair and pulled her head back. Pushing his lips onto her warm neck, sucking and licking. His drell saliva was making the room grow brighter, each sound was amplified and every tone and minor key of their voices were like a dizzying tune. All of the colors were brighter and every touch felt like electricity in her body. She began undressing him, exposing his muscular chest, she couldn't stop kissing and tasting him. His jacket was swiftly off in a frenzy of passion, and so were all of her clothes. Shepherds body was glistening already, Thane loved the way her body got wet and warm when she was excited. Memories of how many times her skin felt warm, flushed, and sticky with perspiration filled his mind. He admired her body and was straining against his pants clearly. She seductively licked down his form; growing more intoxicated. He let out a deep resonating moan, as the red glands on his neck became a deeper tone.

She unzipped his tight pants, exposing all of him as a droplet of liquid dripped from the tip of his cock. she stared at it and could feel her mouth water. His shaft was a green color and it was slightly lighter colored at the tip, his testicles were tighter and smaller than a humans with a dark green tone. She lightly ran her finger up and down his shaft, each movement made him cringe with desire. She watched his abdomen tighten each time she grabbed him. She was teasing him.  
"You know I cannot be as rough with you as I want, so you are teasing me. Mmmm…Siha. I don't know if I can take much more," he said slowly.  
She playfully licked up and down his hard shaft, sticking her tongue in the small crease on the head. His pre cum lightly stuck to her tongue, it tasted sweet and made her mouth feel warm and tingly.  
She rolled her tongue all over the tip of his cock and massaged his balls lightly. He pushed his hips closer to her, yearning to feel her warm mouth. She grasped his shaft and began moving her hand up and down, twisting slightly with each movement. She took his entirety in her mouth as it hit the back of her throat. The dexterity of her tongue and the intense warmth of her mouth always amazed him. Drell mouths were almost the same except their tongues were less flexible.

"My dear Siha, the pleasure you give me is…_indescribable_. Come here." He groaned.  
He clutched her hand and drew her closer until she was on top of his lap. She could feel his cock touching her stomach as she pressed up against him. They both sat there exploring each other, as he moved her hair out of her face. By now she was hallucinating, only he could make her feel this way. When he stared into her eyes, she could feel a heat in her stomach. Her insides getting ready for him, to bring him deeper into her; and accommodate him in every way. Somehow he could sense how wet she was getting, he groped her breast and almost went back into another memory. He twirled her nipples with his fingers and sucked on her neck, tasting the saltiness of her human skin. She began to rock her hips, his pre cum attaching to her stomach leaving a tingly streak each time. He wanted to give her as much pleasure as she had given him. He had saved all his energy for her.

He wrapped one arm around her back and the other cradled her head. He laid her back onto the bed. It was just the right height that she could lay on the bed and he could be on his knees on the floor. He slipped in-between, pulling one of her strong legs over his shoulder. He ran one of his hands down her stomach, admiring her body.  
"You truly are my warrior-angel, my Siha," he said as he kissed her leg. She arched her back in anticipation. She could feel him about to enter her, he was making her skin tingle like mint. He pushed slowly inside her, filling her up completely. She could feel an intense warmth in her stomach and her eyes rolled back as she whimpered. He smiled at her, seeing her expressions thrilled him. He let out a low moan as he entered her as far as he could. He thrust in and out of her slowly at first, each time her breasts bounced and her fingers grasped the sheets. He loved to be in control, she was just where he wanted her.

He placed his soft finger on her clit and began rubbing lightly in a circular movement, he remembered how much she enjoyed this from the last times they had been together. The room was spinning and all she could hear was her heart beat and his deep voice, the pressure of him insider her pushing her body up with each thrust was making her cry out his name. and she could feel the familiar spasms insider her body like a warm squeezing, she whimpered his name as she climaxed. He continued thrusting deep inside her faster and harder, he tilted his head back in pleasure and she could feel him cum insider her with a warmth that tingled throughout her body.

She smiled at him and he collapsed on the bed. He didn't expect to be so weak afterward, he was glad that he could give her all of himself. He loved her more than anything and he thanked the Goddess everyday for her. They rested next to each other. He stroked her face, "Siha, you have captured me. I will always be yours, even in the next life."  
Her body was amassed with warmth and the colors in the room were still pulsating.  
"Thane, I…I've never been one to live in the moment. But, I want to try. I don't want to pretend that everything's ok…I just want to be with you for as long as I can. I'll be your warrior-angel as long as you'll have me.  
"I will cherish you forever, my Siha. And, even in the next life," he whispered as he kissed her.


End file.
